La nuova casa The new house
by BiagioMonkey
Summary: Chuck and Blair are married. Blair wants to find the perfect house. Is Chuck on the same page? Italian version


Sono anni che non posto più una fiction nuova.

Questa è una piccola oneshot Chair scritta per una carissima amica Cristina, per ringraziarla del supporto e della collaborazione avuta sia durante gli anni del forum italiano dei chair che in tutto il percorso del progetto del lj dei colori ed infine nella traduzione di Fate, mia long fiction chair.

Posto questo nuovo pezzo, nella speranza che possa piacere e che rispetti i personaggi con fedeltà. Si colloca dopo la 6 serie, e tratta di un piccolo momento comico dei chair ormai sposati.

Qui trovate la versione in italiano, sarà Purplebowties a tradura e pubblicarla in inglese.

Grazie a tutti coloro che la leggeranno.

* * *

It seems ages since the last time I wrote a chuck and blair's fic.

This is a one shot I wrote to thank my beta Purplebowties for her support and help I recieved in the past.

I hope you'll enjoy the story, which is set right after Chuck and Blair's wedding and portrays them as a couple, or at least how I've always thought about them as a married couple.

This is the italian version, Purplebowties will translate it in english.

Thanks

 **THE NEW HOUSE**

 _LIFE WITH YOU COULD NEVER BE BORING_

Autore: BiagioMonkey

Buon giorno!- la salutò, già seduto al tavolo, situato nel soggiorno dell'Empire propriamente preparato per la colazione.

Era concentrato a leggere gli indici di borsa sul Financial Times. Mentre il mondo veniva scosso da una crisi internazionale dalle conseguenze devastanti, i suoi titoli triplicavano di valore da settimane, arricchendolo a dismisura.

Buon giorno a te tesoro-

Era felice, lo leggeva nei suoi occhi e nel modo in cui l'aveva salutato raggiungendo il salotto: aveva il volto di una persona completamente appagata e la lucentezza di una serenità ormai raggiunta.

Si chinò su di lui, le sue labbra gli sfiorarono velocemente la guancia, prima di scostarsi e dirigersi verso la sua sedia.

Quella donna sapeva esattamente come distrarlo, lasciando che un'intensa scia di Chanel numero 5 lo intossicasse e stordisse di buon mattino. Come un cacciatore, abbassò il giornale per seguire con lo sguardo la preda, osservandola minuziosamente mentre si chiudeva con eleganza la vestaglia da camera sopra il baby doll di pizzo nero, e si sedeva proprio accanto a lui incrociando le gambe.

Le luci del mattino, penetrando dalla limpida finestra del soggiorno, approdarono sul grande diamante grezzo, accostato ad una fede nuziale diamantata da 30 carati, all'anulare sinistro di Blair. Quel riflesso colorato non riuscì a non richiamare l'attenzione dei suoi occhi. Blair era finalmente sua, anima e corpo, sua nell'eternità di una promessa attesa per anni e siglata nel momento più intenso della loro vita.

Caffè?- una cameriera si avvicinò a sua moglie spingendo un carrello colmo di dolci e delizie che lui stesso aveva ordinato per il loro primo pasto mattutino.

Tè- ordinò Blair senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarla negli occhi.

Mai regalare alla plebe nemmeno un istante di socialità. Da principessa aveva dovuto compiacere i suoi inferiori, ma da Bass, aveva raggiunto il distacco assoluto da ogni forma di qualunquismo, falso altruismo, finto buonismo, mista compassione per i suoi nuovi inferiori, ovvero tutti tranne Chuck e quei pochi che avrebbero eletto come tali.

Che programmi hai per la giornata?- gli chiese in tono rilassato.

Tre riunioni molto importanti con degli sceicchi… vogliono entrare in società con me nel nuovo progetto Waldorf Bass Excelsior di Dubai- confessò tronfio del livello di stima che il mondo imprenditoriale internazionale continuava a dimostrarli. Non suo padre, l'uomo che per un soffio aveva quasi distrutto l'immagine seria e indipendente che in quegli anni aveva apportato alla loro società, ma lui, il giovane rampollo che aveva ricostruito l'impero dalle macerie, più grande e proficuo di come l'aveva ereditato.

Tutti vogliono fare affari con il Grande Chuck Bass…- Blair afferrò un biscotto di fronte a se, inzuppandolo nello zabaione e portandoselo subito alla bocca per un assaggio.

L'idea eccezionale inserirvi in esclusiva la Boutique della Waldorf's Design, proposta niente poco di meno che dalla signora Bass, pare abbia conquistato le molteplici mogli degli sceicchi- Chuck la vantò con orgoglio, fissandola mentre chiudeva gli occhi per gustare deliziata quello che stava masticando.

Sai perché i tuoi hotel sono i migliori del paese, Bass? Perché il top del top della cucina mondiale fa a gara a lavorare per te- si complimentò sospirando dal piacere.

Mai perdere tempo in cose mediocri- Chuck annuì, alzando il labbro a formare il suo famoso ghigno. -…Ho ordinato anche le focaccine al bacon- le comunicò appoggiandosi comodamente allo schienale della sedia per osservare la meraviglia dinnanzi a se.

Un sorriso si formò spontaneamente sul volto di Blair.

Come farei ad affrontare tutta quella massa di impegni se non avessi al mio fianco l'uomo più potente e premuroso di New York!- Senza pensarci due volte afferrò la sua mano e la strinse forte.

Se solo le avessero detto anni prima che bastava avere solo un poco più di fiducia e coraggio per raggiungere tutta quella felicità….

Tu cosa farai oggi in mia assenza?- le chiese incuriosito, voltandosi alla sua destra, dove Monkey gli stava leccando la mano per reclamare la sua attenzione.

Credo che passerò una noiosissima infinità di ore a finire di organizzare i nostri appuntamenti per il prossimo fashion week- sbuffò cercando di sembrare annoiata.

Dior per primo?- l'anticipò conoscendo esattamente i suoi gusti.

Assolutamente- Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice.

Mr Bass, Arthur la sta aspettando all'entrata- gli comunicò la cameriera, rientrando nella stanza.

Vorrei restare Blair… prometto che mi terrò libero domani…-

Non ti preoccupare Bass, non vorrei mai farti saltare un'occasione buona per dimostrare chi sei agli affaristi di Dubai!-

Chuck si lasciò sfuggire un timido sorriso, abbassando lo sguardo. Monkey abbaiò quasi in supporto, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri. Lentamente si avvicinò a Blair e le baciò la guancia.

Mi ami Bass?- gli chiese maliziosamente spostando il viso di pochi centimetri, per far si che i loro nasi si sfiorassero.

Sempre- le rispose. Annullando la distanza, impresse un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di sua moglie, Blair Waldorf Bass.

* * *

Miss Blair, essere andato via Mister Chuck?- Dorota, puntuale alle 8 del mattino, uscì dall'ascensore: cappotto, sciarpa, guanti in pelle e occhiali da sole.

Eccoti!- Blair si palesò dalla cucina, seguita da Monkey - È uscito 5 minuti fa. Stavo dando la colazione a Monkey –

Blair si sdraiò elegantemente sul divano, facendo salire accanto a lei il cane e iniziando ad accarezzarlo. Dorota rimase in silenzio ad osservare la scena. Miss Blair e Mr Chuck erano ormai sposati da due mesi, ma Mister Monkey l'aveva accolta come padrona quasi l'avesse sempre vista in casa.

Hai portato la lista?- Blair le chiese, afferrando una fragola dal tavolino e portandosela alla bocca.

Affermativo Miss Blair-

Blair sorrise vittoriosa, si sollevò e la incitò con le mani a darle il foglio.

Avere preso indirizzi, appuntamenti e brochure di tutte le case di New York- la anticipò la governante.

Delle migliori case di New York Dorota…- Blair specificò iniziando a squadrare la lista da cima a fondo con un sorriso sognante.

No meno di 30 stanze. Piscina, sala biliardo, terrazzo e solarium. Garage minimo 200 metri quadri e servizio car washing incluso- Dorota elencò i requisiti.

Il tetto?-

Tetto panoramico- la governante ripose prontamente.

Chuck adora i tetti…- Blair affermò, senza smettere di leggere.

Fu in quel momento che Dorota si sentì autorizzata a parlare.

Cosa dire Mister Chuck di ricerca?- chiese dubbiosa.

Cosa deve avermi detto Chuck? ...Ovviamente si fida del buon gusto di sua moglie...- Blair rispose vaga, continuando a sbirciare gli indirizzi e segnando delle righe nette su quelli che riteneva di non dover nemmeno visitare.

Mister Chuck non sapere che cercare vostra casa...- Dorota emise ad alta voce il suo pensiero. In un battibaleno Blair alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

Mister Chuck è il miglior uomo d'affari di New York ed è una persona estremamente impegnata, per questo ha delegato _implicitamente_ me, sapendo che solo io posso soddisfare il suo gusto impeccabile e raffinato...Vedrai Dorota, quando mi proporrà _ufficialmente_ di occuparmi della ricerca della casa io avrò già esaudito tutti i suoi desideri- le rispose convinta, facendo un sorriso sornione - Tutti, i suoi desideri…- specificò - _Come sempre_ , se posso aggiungere-

Dorota fece una smorfia. Monkey, rannicchiato accanto alle sue gambe, abbaiò.

Avrai una stanza solo per te Monkey, vedrai…- Blair lo riverì all'istante, accarezzandogli la mandibola con delicatezza. – Fidati, sarà bellissima!-

Essere certa che Mister Chuck volere nuova casa?- la domestica sembrava scettica sul fatto Chuck volesse cambiare dimora visto che non ne aveva mai fatto parola fino a quel momento.

Ovviamente! Nessun uomo sposato vuole vivere in un hotel per tutta la vita e io so che Chuck segretamente non desidera altro che comprare il palazzo più bello della città dove passeremo il resto delle nostre vite…-

Forse... se Mister Chuk non sapere, meglio non fare nulla…- l'avvertì la domestica.

È proprio qui dove ti sbagli, Dorota. Stiamo solo anticipando metà del lavoro. Noi troviamo la casa e quando Chuck mi farà la proposta noi proporremo le migliori tra le migliori, che avremo già selezionato-

Dorota rimase a fissarla perplessa.

Delle 30 case _super in_ che aveva già scartato tra centinaia, sul foglio, Blair ne aveva salvata solo una.

* * *

Ehi amico!-

Buon giorno Nathalien! Come prosegue il tuo soggiorno solitario nella nuova suite?- Chuck chiese alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e dirigendosi verso l'amico. Una pausa tra una conferenza e un'altra gli serviva proprio.

Prosegue…- Nathaniel si tolse la giacca e sfoggiò il suo nuovo pullover marrone.

Lo sai che puoi tornare quando vuoi…- Chuck lo guardò perplesso.

Sapeva leggere Nate come pochi e di una cosa era certo, stava ancora cercando di abituarsi alla distanza che le circostanze avevano imposto loro. E poi c'era Serena…Doveva fare qualcosa per bruciare al più presto quel maglione...

Con Blair?- Nate chiese quasi terrorizzato.

Hai già vissuto con lei…- precisò Chuck. Ogni volta che erano stati assieme, Blair in un modo o in un altro era come se vivesse da loro in pianta stabile.

Beh… era diverso amico…- Nate si avvicinò al divanetto in pelle e si lasciò andare. Poi, onestamente, da quando mi sono lasciato con…. ho bisogno di starmene da solo…-

Va così male allora…- Chuck commentò senza farsi sentire.

Intendo dire… era carina amico, ci stavo bene, ma, non saprei…-

Non è che questa tua preoccupazione è dovuta al fatto che Serena è alle Bahamas con Humphrey?-

Serena? Cosa centra Serena adesso?- Nate sembrò quasi risentito dalla domanda di Chuck.

Hai ancora il mio taccuino nero, vero?- Chuck si avvicinò e si sedette al divanetto adiacente.

L'ultima volta che l'ho usato ho quasi distrutto la suite-

Quelli sono i rischi del mestiere…- Chuck accavallò le gambe e sfoggiò il suo ghigno.

Non gli mancavano quei tempi perché con Blair aveva tutto, ma non gli dispiaceva ricordarli con nostalgia. Uno di quei giorni avrebbe organizzato un lost week end con Nate e Jack in memoria dei vecchi tempi.

Dov'è Blair?- Nate si guardò in giro.

A fingere di pianificare le nostre uscite ai fashion week di febbraio, mentre cerca una casa per noi- Chuck rispose mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sul plastico del nuovo hotel Bass di Rio. Un fiore all'occhiello delle costruzioni dei mesi successivi.

Le hai finalmente chiesto di trasferirvi? Sarà elettrizzata!- Nate si sollevò dal divano, quasi più eccitato di Blair.

Rilassati Nathaniel, non le ho chiesto nulla. Sta facendo tutto lei…-

Non gliel'hai detto?-

Che ho già acquisito un immobile nel quartiere della Saint Jude? …Mi sto godendo la sua ricerca con troppo piacere per rovinarle la sorpresa-

Non dirmi che la stai pedinando amico…-

Non ho bisogno di pedinare mia moglie Nathaniel, la conosco troppo bene... Semplicemente le sto dando la libertà di credere che stia facendo tutto da sola-

Un momento, non ho capito amico! Lei cerca casa, ma non sa che lo sai e che hai già comprato quella casa?-

È pressoché corretto- Chuck annuì con la testa.

E che senso ha non dirle la verità?-

Blair sta facendo tutto questo per farmi una sorpresa, perché dovrei ostacolarla? In più, è un modo più divertente per farla arrivare a scoprire il mio regalo…-

E se non scegliesse la stessa casa?-

Nathaniel, credo che tu dimentichi troppo spesso chi è mia moglie… Tornando a te, piuttosto… andiamo, togliamoci quello staccio per pavimenti color terra secca che indossi e vediamo cosa fare per farti rifucillare-

* * *

Buon giorno Lily-

Nonostante fosse ormai febbraio e una bufera di neve si imperversasse sulla città, non era riuscita a starsene al caldo. Dopo 19 case visionate mancava solo quella che sarebbe dovuta diventare sua a tutti i costi.

Dopo aver contattato una marea di amici di sua madre, l'intervento di Cyrus e qualche minaccia qua e là, con l'aiuto di Penelope ( _Dio solo sapeva come potesse essere così idiota_ ), era riuscita ad ottenere il numero del vecchio proprietario che le aveva comunicato che la casa era stata venduta tre anni prima ad un acquirente molto facoltoso e molto _innamorato_.

Brutta cosa, aveva pensato tra sé. Esisteva solo una cosa peggiore di un proprietario megalomane ed egocentrico quale il signor Dylan, che senza ombra di dubbio avrebbe saputo gestire con maestria: un proprietario legato ad una casa per amore.

Per fregare la casa al primo bastava inorgoglirlo con un sacco di soldi, con il secondo invece bisognava "distruggere" l'incanto. Nulla di impossibile per Blair Waldorf, ma di certo più complicato.

Aveva bisogno di un'esperta di Manhattan, l'unica persona, oltre a Chuck, a conoscere i proprietari più importanti e facoltosi della città e poter avere accesso alle loro vite private.

Blair… mi sono dimenticata del nostro tè?- si affrettò a chiederle, muovendosi in modo troppo frettoloso per non creare sospetti. Era con lui, Blair lo sapeva, ma si trattenne dallo sbuffare.

No Lily, quello era ieri- il tono di accusa non passò inosservato.

Ieri, ne sei sicura?-Lily finse senso di colpa.

 _17.00 Russian tea room con Lilly e pianificazione per la cena di beneficienza per la Saint Jude_ \- Blair le ricordò, citando fino all'ultima parola l'appuntamento segnato sull'agenda.

Devo essermene dimenticata Blair. Mi dispiace, non so cosa ho per la testa ultimamente...-

Certamente- Blair spiattellò con un filo di malizia.

Il signor Van der Woodsen. Dalla morte di Bart, Lilly non aveva fatto altro che sparire per interi week end con lui, credendo che nessuno lo sapesse. Peccato che prima di partire per la luna di miele Chuck avesse messo in moto un sistema di sicurezza privata per lui e tutte le persone a lui care, così tra una sauna a Ischia e una visita a un palazzo toscano, spuntava sempre una notizia sulle nuove avventure della sua vedova madre, più attiva che mai, in _ogni senso_.

Cosa ti serve Blair?- Lily tagliò corto, percependo la frecciata di Blair.

Sai chi ha comprato il vecchio edificio dell'anziano signor Dylan?-

Non hai chiesto a Chuck?- Lily rigirò la domanda, quasi fosse assurdo che lo chiedesse proprio a lei.

Chuck è troppo impegnato, non voglio disturbarlo per una cosa così _stupida_ \- tergiversò.

Lily comprese che qualsiasi cosa si celasse dietro quella frase, implicitamente nascondeva una nuova idea di Blair. Quel tipo di idee, quelle che in tempi ancora troppo vicini facevano saltare per aria intere montagne.

Perché ti serve questo nome?-

Vorrei visitarlo.… potremmo usarlo per la cena di beneficenza…- Non poteva dire a Lily della sua vera intenzione. Da quando Lily e Chuck si erano riappacificati, sembrava di essere finiti all'interno della seconda serie di Bambi. Lily era perfino riuscita a convincere Chuck a comprare la tenuta dei cavalli in cui l'aveva portata per smascherare Bart.

Potrebbe essere una bella idea…- Lily annuì senza enfasi – Mi metterò in contatto personalmente con il proprietario per fartela visitare in giornata. Ora, se non ti dispiace Blair, devo fare una cosa urgente-

Lily…. Lily?- Blair osservò il telefono. Lily le aveva messo giù, senza dirle il nome.

Si corrucciò, ripartendo a passo spedito sul marciapiede.

Questa nuova relazione di Lily proprio non andava bene. Ne avrebbe parlato con Chuck il prima possibile anche a costo di minacciarla con i suoi amati cavalli.

* * *

Mary, Accompagni il giornalista alla macchina e mi porti un bicchiere di scotch il più presto possibile-

Subito, Mister Bass-

Chuck ruotò su se stesso e rientrò nel suo ufficio.

Era sempre li. In quella stanza. Negli affari. Nella sua stessa immagine pubblica.

Sarebbe mai sparito dai suoi pensieri? Ne conosceva la risposta. Lui, il suo viso, la sua supplica prima di cadere nel vuoto. Doveva imparare a conviverci, a sopravvivergli per il resto della sua vita.

Raggiunta la scrivania, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia in pelle, le mani velocemente pronte a massaggiarsi le tempie.

Va tutto bene Charles?- La voce premurosa di Lily lo destò.

Si era addormentato? Quanto tempo era trascorso mentre rivedeva metodicamente la scena di suo padre che moriva, nella sua testa?

Lily…- la salutò con un filo di voce roca, aprendo gli occhi su di lei.

Cappotto oro su un abito di seta viola, capelli perfettamente legati in uno chignon sulla nuca, orecchini e bracciali coordinati in perla, le due mani ad afferrare il maniglione della sua borsa Waldorf B.

Sua madre lo scrutò con tenerezza.

Non ti dirò una bugia Charles… non se ne andrà mai…- con lentezza raggiunse l'altra sedia, di fronte a quella del figlio, e gli afferrò la mano.

Lo sogno anch'io ogni notte e ogni singola notte mi chiedo come abbia fatto a credere a lui e non a te-

Lily…-

L'unica risposta che mi do è che l'abbiamo amato Charles. Indipendentemente da come è finita, dal male che ci ha fatto e continuerà a lasciare dentro di noi, siamo stati in grado di amarlo e di vedere del buono in lui-

Io lo odio- Chuck le confidò senza crudeltà o rabbia. Solo una voce calma e ormai giunta a una consapevolezza cresciuta con il tempo. _I figli sono di chi li cresce e non di chi li fa_ , gli aveva confessato Cyrus dopo averlo salvato dalla prigione, il giorno del suo matrimonio.

Anche io. Ha quasi ucciso mio figlio- il solo pensiero le fece rafforzare la presa della sua mano.

Vogliono fare uno speciale televisivo su di lui… vogliono che io racconti dell'incidente aereo…- le confidò cosa lo aveva devastato, accavallando la gamba e spostando lo sguardo sulla scrivania, dove giaceva il suo bicchiere di scotch.

Non aveva nemmeno udito la segretaria mentre quei pensieri lo avevano attanagliato.

Qualunque cosa tu decida di fare Charles, io sarò lì accanto a te- gli squassò la mano per richiamare la sua attenzione. Gli occhi neri e tormentati di Chuck, divennero caramello e addolcirono, incontrando quelli della madre adottiva.

Grazie Lily- abbassò lo sguardo timidamente. Alla fine di tutto aveva ritrovato l'amore di una madre che l'aveva accettato come suo, pur non essendolo. Qualcosa di buono era rimasto…

Parlando di cose che ti riguardano…- Lily si sporse in avanti ad afferrare il bicchiere di Chuck e sorseggiarlo.

Chuck l'osservò con stupore. La relazione con il padre di Serena stava durando troppo.

Ho promesso a Blair di ottenere a suo nome una visita nel palazzo del vecchio Dylan….-

Chuck abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise tra sè. Blair era più vicina di quanto pensasse...

Charles so che adorate farvi questo tipo di giochi per rendere la vostra relazione più _interessante_ …-

Ma?- Chuck le chiese sapendo che stava per dire qualcosa per farlo ragionare.

Non credi che sia giunta l'ora di dirle la verità?-

* * *

Ore 16 e 11: Il proprietario era in ritardo.

Lily le aveva detto 16 e 10. Che avesse sbagliato la data?

E poi...era una persona impegnata, non poteva certo stare a perdere tempo dietro a un proprietario _innominato_. _Privacy_ l'aveva definita Lily comunicandole l'orario. Privacy e puntualità.

Signora Bass?-

La porta del palazzo si aprì magicamente di fronte a lei. Una bionda alta e magra, avvolta in un tubino blu elettrico si presentò a lei.

Elisabeth Lohan, assistente dell'ufficio legale del proprietario- le porse la mano.

Blair l'osservò con cura.

Donna bella e curata. Avvocato. Un avvocato che presentava uno degli edifici più belli della città, alla moglie più importante del paese a nome del suo proprietario…

Chi era costui, innamorato così tanto di una donna da comprare questo edificio, non abitarlo per tre anni e non presentarsi ad un appuntamento con un membro della famiglia Bass?

Blair Bass, Waldorf Bass- si presentò a sua volta senza stringerle la mano ma rimarcando la sua posizione sociale. Detto ciò, la passò e varcò il grande portone lasciandosi riflettere nelle 4 pareti a vetro dell'ingresso.

Dunque, il proprietario ha mandato lei…- Blair constatò, togliendosi i guanti di pelle e osservando le rifiniture del soffitto.

È un uomo _molto impegnato_ \- Elisabeth le indicò un corridoio alla sua destra.

Conosco la strada- la anticipò Blair, ripensando alle volte che era stata in quell'edificio da ragazzina – ricordo ogni dettaglio di questa casa come se _fosse mia_ -

Elisabeth si limitò ad annuire e seguirla, mentre con passo spedito raggiungevano il primo salone ormai vuoto.

Quando la famiglia Dylan se ne è andata, hanno portato via tutto-

Meglio- Blair continuò sotto lo sguardo vigile di Dorota che fino a quel momento non aveva proferito parola. – Avevano un gusto a dir poco discutibile. E sentiamo… questo proprietario perché non vi è mai entrato?-

Possiede altre proprietà-

A New York?- Blair sentì che era il momento di incalzare la conversazione.

In tutto il mondo- rispose la donna. Troppo vago, pensò Blair tra se e se.

Ho sentito che ha comprato questo appartamento per la sua donna…- buttò li avvicinandosi al camino in marmo rosso.

Una donna molto fortunata, non crede?-

Blair iniziò ad irritarsi. Com'era che nessuno sapesse o volesse dirle qualcosa di questo fantomatico eroe dal cuore romantico.

Blair si spostò verso la grande scalinata di marmo nero ed iniziò a salire. Una cosa non tornava…

Se quell'uomo aveva comprato quella casa così raffinata e importante per una donna, come mai lei non c'era? Perché non erano mai entrati ad abitarvi?

Si fermò di colpo e si voltò verso Elisabeth e Dorota.

È morta?- chiese senza filtrare emozioni di alcun tipo.

Mi scusi…?!- Elisabeth sembrò non capire, al contrario di Dorota che storse la bocca in segno di disapprovazione.

La proprietaria è morta?- Specificò Blair quasi spazientita dal doversi ripetere o spiegare.

Non che io sappia Signora Bass- la donna rispose, quasi scioccata dalla domanda.

Quindi… il cuore del nostro proprietario innamorato è stato spezzato…- Blair realizzò ad alta voce, mentre un sorriso le si formava sul volto.

Un cuore spezzato poteva regalarle molte chance di vittoria. Un paio di informazioni sulla donna, un minimo sgarro da enfatizzare agli occhi dell'uomo per smontarne l'immagine e puff… quella casa sarebbe diventata il nido di partenza per la sua nuova vita con Chuck.

Entusiasta del suo spirito investigativo, diede di nuovo le spalle alle due donne e terminò le scale per dirigersi verso la stanza che aveva sempre prediletto più di ogni altra, la camera matrimoniale con il balcone art nouveau, uno dei pezzi più interessanti della New York privata.

Dorota e la donna rimasero ferme ad osservare il suo repentino cambio di umore. Dorota scosse la testa, se solo Mister Chuck avesse saputo… Elisabeth scambiò con lei una breve occhiata prima di seguire l'ospite.

* * *

Stentava a crederci. In tanti anni di esperienza e i numerosi ingaggi, mai si era trovato di fronte a una tale segretezza contrattuale.

Eppure, lui, Cyrus Rose, avvocato delle celebrità della grande mela, legale rappresentate della Waldorf Design e da poco legale di fiducia di Charles Bass e delle Industrie Bass, era riuscito a svelare l'arcano.

Sorrise beato. _L'amore guarda all'orizzonte_ , pensò tra sé.

Prese il cellulare e scorse i numeri sul display, fino a trovare quello della sua figlioccia.

Le avrebbe dato una grande notizia…

Il pagamento del ricatto con i Grimaldi era una cosa, ma questo… questo era un segno di devozione ancora più grande… E ci era arrivato solo ricordando una vecchia frase di Lily, durante una cena di qualche mese prima. " _tra le tante proprietà della Bass, abbiamo un palazzo di origini antichissime che Chuck comprò in tempi favorevoli e che non ha mai utilizzato per motivi personali…"_

Cyrus hai trovato qualcosa?- la voce di Blair strillò dall'altra parte della cornetta.

Blair tesoro, dove sei? Credo che dovremmo vederci…-

Sto visitando l'immobile, è tutto come lo ricordavo… Peccato che nessuno voglia dirmi di chi è…- spiattellò mentre continuava a camminare tra le stanze del terzo piano. Era chiaramente riferito alla donna che la stava accompagnando.

Forse è più vicino a te di quanto pensi…- Cyrus ipotizzò senza svelare nulla.

Hai idea di quanto piacerebbe a Chuck questo palazzo Cyrus? Perfino mia madre farebbe carte false per poterci vivere! Ed io non so nemmeno di chi è!- con Cyrus confidarsi era diventata una cosa troppo naturale per lei.

Vedrai che lo scoprirai presto… infatti…-

O mio Dio! - la voce di Blair interruppe la sua frase.

Blair, va tutto bene?-

Quel grande presuntuoso egocentrico manipolatore bastardo!- scoppiò, inginocchiandosi al centro della stanza, mentre la sua voce rimbombava nella stanza vuota, correndo di parete in parete.

Cyrus sorrise. Blair aveva afferrato tutto.

L' _amour_ … recitò Cyrus nella sua mente… L' _amour_ ….

* * *

 _3 anni prima_

Da quando aveva deciso che sarebbe diventata sua moglie, da quando aveva compreso che non avrebbe voluto perdere un istante della sua vita con lei, aveva pensato in continuazione a quella domanda.

Era troppo presto, aveva detto Lilly. Blair da pochi mesi andava al college e lui si era da poco stabilizzato dalla perdita di suo padre, forse sarebbe stato un passo avventato…

Ma non per lui, non nel momento in cui aveva saputo che Dylan stesse vendendo la casa per trasferirsi alle Bahamas con una cameriera che si faceva ormai da anni, alle spalle della moglie nevrotica. Da quel giorno aveva perso tutte le sue fortune ed era stato costretto a vendere. Che fine impietosa per uno squalo come lui…

Era entrato in quell'edificio, l'aveva visitato e dopo soli 5 minuti aveva staccato un assegno da 10 milioni di dollari… Un vero affare, l'aveva definito con soddisfazione. Gli era costato meno del castello in Scozia e più della tenuta in Portogallo. Ma per Blair che ammirava quel palazzo sin da quando era bambina, valeva ogni singolo zero.

Poi però le cose erano precipitata e Blair se ne era andata dalla sua vita.

Era entrato solo un'ultima volta in quella casa… all'ospedale, poche ore prima, Blair l'aveva lasciato definitivamente e lui era corso li… aveva bevuto così tanto da non essersi accorto di nulla. Si era accasciato sul pavimento gelido della camera padronale, proprio di fronte alla fotografia che aveva messo in una cornice argento per farle una sorpresa.

Osservandola, il rumore dei suoi errori aveva provocato in lui un'eruzione.

Era tutta colpa sua.

Blair lo odiava, ma non l'avrebbe mai odiato quanto lui odiava se stesso. L'aveva umiliata e distrutta. Non l'aveva nemmeno attesa all'Esb, e aveva solo peggiorato le cose, fino a perderla.

La fitta nel cuore, lo affaticava.

Stava morendo? Quello significava morire per amore? Cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei?

Non voleva saperlo. Non voleva sentire. Non riusciva a respirare.

Aveva afferrato la cornice.

Quando le aveva detto ti amo per la prima volta, l'aveva portata con se a Venezia. Non avevano nemmeno fatto le valigie. Non ne avevano avuto nemmeno bisogno. Erano stati tutto il tempo nel letto a mostrarsi quanto profondo fosse il loro sentimento. Erano usciti solo per una festa in maschera e si erano fermati a ballare in mezzo a una Piazza San Marco ormai deserta.

Quello scatto di amore che aveva tra le mani, lo fece tremare. Blair gli aveva insegnato la felicità e lui…. Beh lui l'aveva distrutta…

Non ne era degno…

Aveva scaraventato la cornice contro il muro e il vetro si era rotto proprio sul suo stesso viso.

Era tutto finito… cosa gli rimaneva?

 _fine 3 anni prima_

* * *

Non la vide subito.

Attraversò tutte le stanze ai piani inferiori ma di Blair non v'era traccia.

Sapere che lei fosse li, lo intimoriva…

Troppi ricordi… troppe sensazioni…

Dopo aver congedato l'assistente del suo ufficio legale e chiesto a Dorota di tornare a casa dai suoi bambini, ora doveva trovarla e svelarle ciò che quella casa nascondeva.

Salì velocemente le scale e raggiunse il terzo piano. La camera matrimoniale si trovava in fondo al lungo corridoio. Alle 17 del pomeriggio le stanze erano ormai al buio, ma dalla stanza verso cui si dirigeva filtrava una pallida luce.

Blair l'aspettava al varco, l'aveva sempre fatto per salvarlo o per lasciarlo. Tutto o niente, questo era il loro rapporto, nel bene e nel male. In salute e in malattia. In ricchezza e in povertà.

Si erano amati nella disperazione della vita.

Si erano voluti nonostante i malesseri e i momenti peggiori di entrambi.

Si erano cercati e aiutati anche di fronte alla povertà umana e materiale in cui erano cascati.

Avevano perso entrambi tutto, ma l'avevano ritrovato nell'altro quando avevano imparato a guardarsi dentro e accettarsi per ciò che realmente erano: luce e buio, trionfo e fallimento, amore e distruzione.

Appoggiò la mano alla porta, lasciando che scorresse via da lui e gli mostrasse la stanza.

Blair sedeva su una sedia in legno intagliato del 1500, le mani appoggiate ai braccioli, le gambe accavallate e lo sguardo pronto all'inquisizione.

Monkey, sdraiato pacificamente ai suoi piedi, vedendolo entrare gli corse incontro e gli leccò la mano in segno di benvenuto.

Non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno mentre la vide alzare la cornice per mostrargliela con un sopracciglio sollevato.

Mi devi una spiegazione Bass, possibilmente convincente questa volta, e ti assicuro che le conseguenze saranno molto dolorose…- squittì da mogliettina vendicativa.

Una punizione esemplare spero…- la incalzò, pensando a tutte le possibili ripercussioni che avrebbe avuto sulla loro nottata. Lo eccitò.

Scordati quello che la tua mente sta visualizzando!- lo demonizzò – La cornice... la casa… è tua?- chiese unendo i pezzi del puzzle.

Chuck camminò lentamente verso di lei, gli occhi su di lei e una mano in tasca.

Sono stato incaricato di occuparmene…-

Che significa?-

Diciamo che sono una sorta di garante….-

E sentiamo… per chi staresti lavorando allora…?- continuò a chiedere.

Per te- lasciò scivolare quella dichiarazione con cautela.

Me?- Blair mimò la domanda, indicando se stessa con le mani.

Possiedi questa casa da 3 anni e mezzo ormai- le spiegò.

Lo stupore sul volto di Blair lo lasciò senza parole.

L'uomo innamorato. Il loro periodo d'amore prima dell'arrivo di Jack e Elisabeth. Il periodo più buio delle loro vite. L'anello al dito che aveva viaggiato per mezzo mondo assieme al suo cuore.

Chuck rimase immobile a scrutare i suoi pensieri. Riusciva a leggere ogni ricordo attraverso le sue espressioni.

Tu…?- cercò di chiedere senza riuscire a terminare la frase.

Chuck abbassò lo sguardo. Sapeva cosa volesse sapere. _Volevi sposarmi allora? Prima dello scempio?_

Ti è sempre piaciuta questa casa…- fu l'unica risposta che le concesse.

Blair si sentì mancare il respiro.

Si. Voleva sposarla ben prima che tutto andasse in fumo. Voleva vivere nello stesso posto in cui voleva viverlo lei, ancor prima di chiederlo o di parlargliene. Voleva che la casa in cui avrebbero costruito un futuro assieme, fosse sua, a prescindere dagli eventi della loro vita, per mostrargli quanta fiducia e amore incondizionato provasse verso di lei.

Poteva solo immaginare quando male fosse stato nel non comprendere il suo concedersi a Jack per proteggerlo.

La cornice bruciava tra le sue mani nell'immaginare la disperazione con cui aveva vissuto il loro distacco.

Nonostante tutto però non aveva mai venduto quella casa. Non aveva mai annullato il potere che aveva su di lui. L'aveva conservata e lasciata lì a ricordargli ogni istante ciò che erano stati e ciò che non erano più.

Sorrise timidamente. Un calore le si sprigionò nel cuore. Si alzò e lo raggiunse. Senza che lui potesse fare alcun movimento, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò con dolcezza lasciando che le sue braccia forti l'avvolgessero e la stringessero a sé.

Volevo comprarla io per te- confessò sorridendo appena le loro labbra si separarono e le fronti si appoggiavano l'una all'altra.

In quel momento una lampadina si accese dentro la sua testa.

Con un rapido movimento si scostò e gli diede una pacca veloce sul petto.

Tu lo sapevi….- lo guardò dritto negli occhi, stringendo i suoi a due fessure.

La lista del fashion week è pronta sulla tua scrivania da tre settimane ormai…- le ricordò. Vi aveva fatto anche delle note perché non esisteva che lui si sedesse alla sfilata di Tom Ford accanto a Dan Humphrey solo per compiacere sua sorella. Un conto era vederlo scodinzolare per casa una volta ogni tanto, un'altra era mostrarsi in pubblico con lui, facendo credere che un Bass accettasse chiunque.

Quindi tu, mi hai mentito per una settimana?- proseguì, dandogli un'ulteriore pacca sul petto. Monkey abbaiò quasi rispondendole.

Anziché allontanarsi, Chuck sorrise spontaneamente e la avvicinò ancora di più a sé, mentre i suoi occhi caramello la guardavano con adorazione.

Questa punizione inizia a piacermi…- le sussurrò seducentemente.

Il sorrisetto di Blair lo soddisfò ulteriormente.

Oh, non sai quanto ti piacerà….- Blair lasciò scorrere un dito sulla sua gola mentre con il viso si avvicinava alla sua guancia per imprimervi un bacio prolungato. Sapeva che Chuck aveva chiuso gli occhi al contatto, esattamente come lei.

Senza lasciargli il tempo di razionalizzare, si divincolò dal suo abbraccio e camminò verso la porta lasciandolo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.

Dorota ha lasciato le scope e i detersivi in cucina. Se non ti incanti entro domani mattina avrai pulito tutti i pavimenti- gli ordinò senza voltarsi

Adiamo Monkey, mentre Mister Bass si gode la sua punizione io e te abbiamo un sacco di cose da organizzare!- al sentire il suo nome, il cane corse dietro a Blair lasciando Chuck a memorizzare la scena di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Domani mattina arriveranno l'architetto e l'interior designer!- Blair esclamò con enfasi. Monkey abbaiò di nuovo.

Sarebbero stati felici in quella casa. Chuck non riuscì a non pensarlo.


End file.
